


Extra Benefits

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew waking up would have other benefits as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> For SV100

Clark leaned close to Chloe, his nose almost in her hair. Chloe restrained herself from reacting. She pointed to the article, "You see, it...."

"Um," Clark leaned in a bit closer.

Edging away a bit, Chloe looked at Clark. "You're not even paying attention!"

Clark's eyes popped open and he blushed. "I'm sorry! It's just that... well, you smell like candy."

"Candy?" Chloe thought for a moment. "Oh, that's my shampoo - peppermint."

"Peppermint shampoo?"

"And shower gel. It wakes me up in the morning." And apparently had other benefits as well. Chloe would definitely have to keep using it.

**Author's Note:**

> _Yes, I really do have peppermint shower gel, which I also use for bath bubbles. It's great thing! http://www.bubbles-arcata.com/_


End file.
